The present invention relates to a folding device for umbrella and includes a control device which controls expansion of retracted tubes by a button and two wires are connected between a moving member in the tubes and a finishing cap of the umbrella. One of the wires is connected to a runner so that the runner moves with the expansion of the tubes to expand the umbrella.
A conventional umbrella generally includes a shaft with a runner movably mounted to the shaft. A finishing cap is connected to a top of the shaft and a plurality of ribs are pivotally and radially connected to the finishing cap so that a fabric is connected to the ribs. A plurality of stretchers are pivotally connected between the ribs and the runner. A bottom stop and a top stop are respectively received in the shaft and biased by two respective springs. When the runner is engaged with the bottom stop, the umbrella is at its folded status and when the runner is engaged with the top stop, the ribs extend and the umbrella is expanded. The runner is pushed by a user along the shaft to expand the umbrella from the lower stop to the top stop when expanding the umbrella. It is inconvenience for the users to expand the umbrella when the other hand carrying a bag or the like. An automatic umbrella is then developed and includes a control button which is pushed to let the runner run toward the finishing cap to expand the umbrella. Nevertheless, this type of automatic mechanism is not used for an umbrella having a shaft composed of more than two retractable tubes.
The present invention intends to provide folding device for umbrella wherein the umbrella has a shaft with four retractable tubes and the umbrella can be expanded or folded by pushing a button once.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a foldable umbrella comprising a finishing cap with a plurality of first ribs pivotally connected thereto. A fabric is mounted to the ribs and first pulley is received in the finishing cap. A shaft is connected to the finishing cap and comprises a plurality of tubes which are retractably connected with each other. Each tube has a hole defined through a periphery thereof. A handle tube is connected to a low end of the shaft and a control device is connected to the handle tube. The handle tube has a first aperture and a second aperture defined therethrough. A runner is movably mounted to the shaft and a plurality of stretchers are pivotally connected between the runner and the ribs. A spring is received in the shaft and has a first end thereof engaged with a retaining tube which is movably received in the shaft.
A first wire has a first end thereof fixedly connected to the finishing cap and a second of the first wire reeves through a second pulley in the runner and the first pulley in the finishing cap and is then fixedly connected to a first block received in the retaining tube. An end member is movably received in the shaft and has an engaging head. A second wire has a first end thereof fixedly connected to the end member and a second end of the second wire extends through a second block which is received in the retaining tube and located between the first block and the end member. The second end of the second wire reeves through a fourth pulley in the first block and is fixedly connected to the second block. A second end of the spring is engaged with the engaging head of the end member.
The control device comprises a base member and a central passage defined through the base member in which the handle tube is received. A slot is defined through a periphery of the base member and communicates with the central passage. An opening is defined in the periphery of the base member and communicates with the central passage. A carrying member is movably inserted in the opening and has a hole defined therein which is in alignment with the central passage. A spring is biased against a bottom of the carrying member. A protrusion extends from the carrying member and is movably engaged with the slot. A groove is defined in an inner periphery of the central passage and a ring is movably received in the groove. A projection extends radially inward from an inner periphery of the ring. A tube is fixedly engaged with the central passage in the base member and received in the handle tube. A tunnel is defined through the tube and communicates with the first aperture and the second aperture in the handle tube. A pressing plate is connected to the tube and has a convex portion which is inserted in the tunnel and presses against the end member when the umbrella is folded. The projection is inserted in the tunnel and engaged with the holes in the retracted tubes of the shaft when the umbrella is folded.
A first button has a plate and a tongue extends from the plate. A spring is mounted to the tongue and biased between the plate and the carrying member. A second button has a board and the ring and the plate of the first button both contact the board.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a foldable umbrella wherein the umbrella is expanded by pushing a button and folded by pushing the button again.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.